A Page in her Diary
by VioletMoonlights
Summary: Dear Diary, ...He’s a true friend to me. But I got this feeling in my heart that grows warm inside whenever I approach Chrono. I think…I think I like him. Not as a friend, but more. I…I think I love him...


**AN: I feel weird now cause this is my first One-Shot and my first fanfic without any OCs ^^' I hope you you like it...**

A Page in her Diary

It has been five months since two young siblings, Rosette and Joshua, had found their new friend, Chrono. But the thing is, Chrono isn't human. And because of that reason, he can't go back to the orphanage where Rosette and Joshua had stayed to play with him; instead they have to play nearby the tomb in the forest where the two sibs found him.

Well he could come if he's disguised as a little boy, like he is now. But the thing is, he'll probably will get made fun of unusual features like his hair, his eyes, ears, his little fangs, etc. Maybe Ms. Jean, the caretaker of the orphans in the Seventh Bell orphanage, will probably suspect him as a demon and might call the same priest that visits every week to see if Joshua wants to go to a place where he could get special treatment for his powers.

But Rosette always manages to take her year-younger brother away in time before the priest arrives.

All of these events, all of these moments that Rosette had occurred, She one day decided to dig up her old journal in her room that she'd never used at all, and decided to write the events that had happened every day. And she's been doing ever since she met Chrono on the first day.

"Hey Rosette!" The little demon called Rosette on late September day.

Then and there, the little blonde sister decided to gave up on her game of hide and seek and walked to Chrono. Joshua angrily jumped out of the bushes nearby and yelled,

"You just gave up!? And I was an easy place for you to find me!" The pale blonde brother said ticked. But Rosette turned and made a guilty smile.

"Sorry Joshy. I promise you can hide again after I will talk to Chrono."

"Fine…" Joshua pouted for Chrono getting all of the attention from Rosette and not him.

"What is it, Chrono?" Rosette asked while she met Chrono not that far away.

Then and there, Chrono revealed a purple yet pinkish lilac from behind his back and gave it to Rosette. The little blonde girl blushed.

"There was a lilac bush nearby and I thought of you when I picked it. Well I tried to find a rose for you, but I couldn't find any in the forest." Chrono made a nervous chuckle.

"Thank you, Chrono." She blushed more as she smelt the sweet scent of her lilac.

"Want me to put in your hair?" Chrono asked. Rosette nodded as she gave the flower back to him, then he placed the tall flower in her hair."

"Make sure it doesn't fall out." Chrono made a cute smile.

"It won't."

Hours flew past and now it was starting to get dark. The crickets were chirping and fire flies were blinking. Thus that gave Rosette and Joshua a sign to go back.

"See you tomorrow, Chrono!" Rosette and Joshua waved goodbye. Chrono made a shy smile and waved back as well.

* * *

Back at the Orphanage, Rosette ran immediately to her room. She closed and locked her door and got out her pen and journal out under the pillow from her bed. Then she'd wrote about her day.

_Dear Diary,_

_You can say that today was the best day in September that I ever experienced. Me and Joshua played a lot of games; we talked and had lunch (as always). Played with Joshy again, and Chrono called me and given me a beautiful lilac. You can say Chrono had given me a lot of stuff lately. But this 'stuff' is not really 'stuff'. But ever since I met him, he always gives me his kindness, helps me out with problems, tells me stories whenever I'm bored, etc. He's a true friend to me. But I got this feeling in my heart that grows warm inside whenever I approach Chrono. I think…I think I like him. Not as a friend, but more. I…I think I love him._

As Rosette finished, there was a knock at her door.

"Rosette, dinner's ready." Her brother told her through the door.

"Ok! Be there in a sec!" Rosette quickly closed her journal and hid that along with her pen under her pillow and rushed for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Rosette was reading was she written in her diary yesterday after she awoke. But the unexpected happened. Joshua opened the door and caught her reading.

"Ugh, I really need to lock my door every time I read this." Rosette thought angrily.

"Whatcha reading Rosette? Are you reading my occults again?" Joshua asked as he leaned to look inside of the book. Rosette's heart paced.

"Wait…this is a diary! You have a diary Rosette?" Her brother questioned.

"Uhhh no! This is….oh I give up, yes Joshua. This is my diary."

"Oh! Oh! Can I read it! Please? I wanna know what you think of each day! I promise I won't tell anybody!"

"Fine!" Rosette growled and gave her little book to him. Joshua squealed with joy.

"But if you tell anybody…" Rosette pointed her index finger at Joshua's chest. Joshua grinned.

"I won't. Cross my heart, Rosette."

After breakfast, Rosette and Joshua were on their way to the tomb again, their place to meet Chrono each day. Rosette was carrying a basket with food for lunch, humming a song while walking. And Joshua was reading Rosette's diary while he traveled. You can tell he was interested in the diary like a real book.

"Awww It's almost to the place where you left off." Joshua whined. "You should have written more on each day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…just remember to stay away from Chrono when you're reading that."

"Yeah I know, you told me that five times before we left. Yet I promised you that I'll never let anybody see it."

"Ok, just making sure you won't forget." Rosette looked at him worried.

"Hello guys!" Chrono waved and approached the two siblings.

"Hey Chrono." Rosette blushed.

"Hey." Joshua said, not looking away from the book. He was now on the last page of the diary now.

"Soo what do you guys want to-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

Chrono was interrupted by Joshua's laughter. He laughed soo hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"HAhaha…Rosette, is that true!?" Joshua pointed the words, '_I think I love him._' to Rosette in her diary. She blushed to the max this time.

Just when Joshua was about to laugh again, he started to cough up a storm. He dropped Rosette's diary as he did soo.

"Joshua!" Rosette dropped her basket and held him up.

"I'm fine, Rosette." Her brother said through the coughs. Rosette's face saddened.

"I think you should take your brother back, Rosette. He looks pale." The little kind demon told her. She gave a little nod.

"Alright. You can eat the lunch we've brought Chrono. We'll be back tomorrow, hopefully." She started to walk back to the orphanage again.

"No need to rush, Rosette. I'll always be here."

"Okay." She said as she'd disappeared into the forest once again. Chrono sighed.

"Well, I guess I can sleep again." He mumbled as he grabbed Rosette's food basket and there he spotted the book Joshua was reading. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Or I can read…Joshua laughed when he read it. It must be funny."

The little demon examined and looked at the pages in it. But something caught his eye on the last page, filled with words unlike the other pages which were filled with a few sentences. He even noticed his name was written all over the page, there he read it and was shocked when he read the last sentences.

"Oh Rosette…" He whispered as he read the page over again.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Joshua? Do you want me to sleep with you again? To keep you company and make sure you don't have another fit?" Rosette asked before she'd exited out of her brother's room. But he smiled and said,

"I think I'm going to be fine now. Don't worry, ok?"

"Alright, if you say soo. Night Joshua."

"Night Rosette." Then the little blonde sister closed his door then she had entered her own room.

"I hope he get's better." Rosette whispered. "Even if he's had that illness since he was very young."

As usual, Rosette plopped herself on her bed and was ready to write in her diary. But as her hand searched from under her feathery pillow, she can only feel the bed sheets. Nothing else.

"Oh God! I remembered that Joshua dropped it whenever he was having that fit back at Chrono's place. Oh no…what if Chrono read it!? He'll probably think I'm some sort of idiot! NOOOO!!!" Rosette grabbed and screamed in her pillow.

After her screaming, Rosette noticed something sitting on her nightstand by her bed. And it was none other than Rosette's diary. On top of it was her pen.

"Chrono brought it back?" Rosette wondered. She grabbed the book, looked at all of the pages to see if they were fine till a little white piece of paper fell out on the last page she had wrote. She grabbed it and saw there was a note written on it from Chrono. It said,

_Dear Rosette,_

_I brought your diary back so you can continue to write out your feelings. Oh and don't worry I haven't read any of your diary entries, except for the one on the last page. I'm really happy that you like me that way, Rosette. And if I would have kept a diary, I would have written the same about you…Well, maybe I can write it on here._

_I think I love you too, Rosette_

_- Chrono_


End file.
